Dust and Dreams
by Azette
Summary: Blue or green? How could he sleep with the thought that those eyes might change and yet again deliver him to his nightmares? Always, he would smile, but no one knew the truth...not even him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I'm writing another fanfiction, this one based on RenoxCloud. As a warning, I never played the game, but I'm bugging my best friend that did so that I can get the details correct. Anyway, I don't really want this fic to be like the game so I'll change a few things here and there. Rated M for further scenes that involve sex. As a summary, well I think I can give some things out though I really don't know it myself. I'll figure it out as I'm writing. The story is supposed to follow Cloud's training and his tagging along with Reno on different occasions. Contains scenes (changed of course) from the game. Ah did I confuse ya much? XD

**Dust and dreams**

**~Prologue~**

"Ah fuck" hair fell in his yes as his goggles were blown off his head. His knees hit the ground with a thump as he tried to steady himself not to fall completely.

"You have a very weird way of being" steps broke the lingering silence as the man got closer to him, blood dripping from the edge of his sword. **His **blood.

"Yeah…" words came out coughed, not witty as he wanted them to. "I've been told" he halted as he saw the tip of the sword at his neck. Smiling, he waved it away. "Killin' a man when he's down? Not fair yo" as an answer, he got a grin.

"You're not entitled to be called a man" now that was blunt and truthfully hurtful. He laughed.

"I've been told that too, you're not original, sorry man" it came as a surprise even to him that given the situation he could keep his cocky self. When he was sure he wouldn't fall again, he rose slowly, meeting the other's cold stare. He tried grabbing his electro-mag rod but a wave of pain abruptly ceased his action. His mind reacted on its own accord, moving him two steps back as the sword slashed before his eyes. That only increased the pain in his chest and shoulder. "Can't we talk about this? Like…man to crazed person? Come on yo" his vision was getting blurry and he knew that it had to end quickly or else he wouldn't have a chance of escaping. It was getting dimmer with every passing second. No words slipped out of the grin that faced him, but it was enough to answer his question. With one last try he grabbed his rod, ignoring the slashing pain, and brought it up to collide with the swinging sword. The impact almost sent him to the ground, but he held still with the last bit of power he had. If he was to go down, he'd at least go down with a show. Dodging the next hit, he sprung around and fired, hitting the man square in the chest. It didn't amaze him though, to see that the damaged caused was near to zero. "Shit" the words extracted another sardonic smile from his hunter.

"You really are a weird person" this time he didn't have time to dodge, the pain kicked in as he tried, slowing his movement. The sword impaled his abdomen, ceasing all his actions.

" 's not fair yo" words came out with blood as he was thrown to the ground. He didn't even have the power to give a moan of pain anymore. He just had to spend his last source of energy on talking. Not that it got him anywhere. A foot was placed on his chest, pressing and making him open his eyes with a silent shout.

"Why did you come here?" the tone was cold, almost as cold as the eyes staring down at him. With every second that passed the foot pressed harder, making him gag for air. As if the wounds weren't enough to cut it out from him. His tongue passed between his lips and moistened them so that at least he could mimic the word "work". It was true, on the other hand, that he wasn't informed what kind of job he was taking on. It didn't make much of a difference anyway, he would have accepted it even if he knew what it implied. The only thing that bothered him was that now, he wouldn't be able to bitch at his boss for letting out some details such as: You must stop a man a hundred times more powerful than you.

His chest was suddenly relieved of the pressure, just as he thought he couldn't breathe anymore. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders as a soft voice entered his ear. "Idiot" that brought a smile to his lips though he wasn't sure he managed to pull it to the end.

"Missed ya too" he wanted to let the cocky grin linger but he couldn't even get out the words. He wasn't sure if he mimicked them even. All he could see was a pair of blue eyes staring at him in concern. "_Yeah…blue for now, it's gonna be ok…_" the thought danced around his mind as darkness settled in. A darkness with no dreams and screams, just a black void that sucked in all his thoughts and feelings. He wasn't sure he was alive anymore even…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow comments XD I'm glad...

I'll try and update as soon as I can, though I can't guarantee it because of this thing called school . yeah I know it's confusing, but now I finally have my ideas set straight and I know what I wanna do with this fic. As a reminder, I didn't play the game and probably never will so the story won't follow the action completely. I know what happened, I know **some** details but, really, I don't want it to be like the game. So sorry if the characters are a bit off their normal behavior or if the action takes place differently than you knew it. But hey, that's the idea of a fic no? play around with the characters as you wish or make some things happen differently. So…yeah…^^ on with the next part:

~*~

"Hello Friday night!" his sigh could be heard ten blocks from where he was. He didn't give a damn, even if he was sure Tseng was eyeing him suspiciously. Reno grinned. "I'm out yo, see ya… in a while" his hair dangled at his back as he exited the office, leaving his superior massaging his temples. "And hello freedom" his tone died on his way out. It was a routine by now. Be excited during the week, look forward for this free time and then realize that it wasn't even worth it. His eyes wondered off as he walked out of the building, saying his goodbyes left and right. It wasn't a long walk to the parking lot, but Reno felt the cold chill him to the bone as he made his way to his car. Of course it had to be at the end of the row, near Tseng's very new and **very** expensive model. His on the other side, was a 'fucking old rust bucket', as he'd put it every time. "Burn the jack and gimme a 'copter yo" he muttered as he fished for his keys in his pockets. Now and then he had the urge to just drop a scratch or two on his boss's pride, but he knew better. It'd come out of his salary, added a tutoring lesson on how to respect other people's belongings. It was cold in the car as well since he never got around repairing the heater. Who needs heat in the middle of winter anyway? Not him and not his freezing hands on the wheel. The engine started at the third try. "Third's the lucky charm" he whistled bringing the car out of the parking lot. It reached the incredible speed of 60 miles per hour and on its good days too. But now he was in no hurry. Usually he'd just drink his night away, ignoring the stares and the comments he got. He was off duty thus he didn't need a fight. Of course, from time to time he wished to do something different, but the situation never helped him. Hard mix was his only friend on a Friday night. So be it for tonight also. He pulled the car in front of the first bar he saw, not bothering to lock it up. Whoever would steal it would do him a huge favor.

One step after another, again ignoring the stares he got due to his reputation, he headed for the bar up front, almost in cadence with the rhythm of the music. He hated it, but at least it got his mind of other unwanted thoughts. His palms hit the bar, announcing the tender that he had a client.

"What'll it be man?" eyes lingered on his tattoos and then down his body scanning for any weapons.

" 'm off duty yo, no need for a check-up, unless ya want something else from me" Reno winked and then took a seat. "I'll have a mix" usually, when he said that, it meant he wanted to get wasted. The word spread around the bars so whenever he came, the drinks were ready…especially on a Friday night.

"Don't need trouble man, no need to be pushy" the barman lay the glass in front of him and moved to the other customer. Reno took his time looking at the liquid and thinking of nothing.

"Oy, cold beer and a whiskey" the voice next to him made him jump off his seat. Well…almost. He looked from the corner of his eyes at the figure standing next to him…and groaned. He didn't need this. But maybe this chance presented him with the opportunity of doing something different for a change.

"Drowning your week in alcohol SOLIDER? What example are you giving out?" Reno barked at the man next to him, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Wouldn't say that, from my point of view you're doing quite the same" the remark was bit back but on a softer tone.

"I don't have an example to set yo. How come you're not swinging your big bad sword at me?" though his words were expecting it, Reno made no sign of defending himself.

"I'm not on a mission and the same goes to you. So we're cool" the man took off his buster sword and rested the handle on the chair next to him, almost like wanted to prove his words. For a few minutes, silence lingered between them, no words exchanged, just the small noises around them. A buzzing sound broke the silence but Reno made no gesture towards his pocket.

"Ain't you gonna answer it?"

"No, I'm off duty, they can get it done without me" another swing of the drink as Reno waited for the buzzing to stop. It did, after some time. Then it was quiet again. "Yo, Zack…" Reno grabbed his drink and held it up with a small smile on his face. "Cheers man…" clearly, the other was surprised. Nevertheless, he grabbed his whiskey and returned the gesture.

"For?"

"For…tomorrow…and the day after and so on" he stopped when he saw his smile reflected on Zack's face.

"You're a weird one"

"You're the first one who had the guts to tell me this" Reno frowned and then relaxed in his chair. "Cheers for that too…" gulping all the liquor in one drink, he set the glass on the counter and then got up.

"Wasted already?" Zack returned to his beer as soon as his other drink was done.

"No, I thought of changing it a bit for tonight." Reno turned his head to wink at the man. "You know…try something different, always wanted that" he smiled and then headed for the exit. _"It's a start…it's something different_" his thoughts swirled in his head as he walked towards his car. Halfway though he stopped and looked back at the bar. "Different eh?" a grin appeared on his face. Fishing through his pockets he got his keys and pondered a bit. "Might as well do it all the way…". With heavy steps he made his way to the car. " 's been nice swearing you…but our ways part here I'm afraid…you see…I'm changing tonight" he let his fingers linger on the wheel before placing something down next to him. Two fingers were brought to his temple, as he walked away. "Three…two…one…" and then he lowered them in a last salute. A crashing sound followed but he made no gesture whatsoever. He just kept walking. Some people ran out of the bar to see what the commotion was all about. Reno walked past them, heading for Zack.

"You really outdone yourself" he said with a smile.

"It's….different" Reno grabbed the beer bottle from Zack's hand and took a gulp. "Cheers for changes yo" he didn't return the bottle but walked down the road.

"Yeah…" Zack kept his eyes on the fire in front of him. "But you're still the same Reno…"

~*~

_You think you have a dream; well…all of us have it actually. But what happens when everyone but you can reach it? Hands touching the surreal border between reality and imagination, but yours dies as soon as it raises. Yeah it happens sometimes, but this is getting annoying._

_The concept of change came in my mind once…well ok, more than once. You could say that I wanted to change…or let's say change some things that happened in the past, but then I wouldn't live to regret them no? I wouldn't have memories to despise and feel sorry for…so I guess it's all according to an unwritten plan. I only wish I knew the script before I began playing…that way I could have changed something…or at least try to. _

_But as they say, no use crying over spilled milk no? So I'll quit ranting about what could have happened and what didn't happen. It's all in the past…and as far as I remember, this is the present. Sometimes…when the two collide, memories surface and I live through them just to be sure they were once real._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School got the best of me . can't believe exams are coming up so fast…*is scared*, oh and if you haven't figured out, this story is a bit AU ^^

~*~

"Reno!" a voice made him turn his head as he pulled out his EMR.

"What yo? 'm busy here in case you can't see" sarcasm yeah…it made the world go round.

"Then pay the fuck attention and stop throwing your limbs everywhere!" Rude said, or just frowned, it was enough to get the message anyway. Reno turned back to his task at hand, deciding to ignore the remark till later. "Oy, just die!" he shoved the far end of his gun in the man's forehead and then turned around to avoid the bullets, using the deceased's man body as a shield. He heard Rude shout something but didn't actually care. He was having fun now and he wanted it to last for a while. "Brats, they should teach people how to handle a gun these days, that way I'd have more fun" he threw the body aside and started walking towards them with a smile on his face. The EMR was placed securely under his jacket. He didn't need that to handle such lowlifes. Now and then he dodged a bullet or two sent in his direction, because, mostly, he didn't want his new suit messed up. Tseng would have a really good time scolding him for that. And Rufus, yeah the boss will complain about the expenses Reno brought back with him from a mission. He picked up the metal pipe left by one of those guys on the ground and smiled some more. "Out of bullets? That's what you get for messing with Shin'RA" the words were left behind as he charged at them. The cold metal hit one of them in the nose and as Reno ducked, it impaled another's stomach. "Far too easy boys" he pulled it out and stared at the last standing man in front of him, as the other two tumbled down.

"What the fuck are you?"

"If I were to be cliché, I'd say, I'm your worst nightmare. But I'm not. I'm just….changing" with that he swung the pipe once and hit the man in his knees. Upon falling he directed his fist to the other's nose making a direct hit. It was over faster than he hoped for. "Oy Rude!" he called hoping that his partner was nearby and could hear him, but no answer came though. Grabbing his cigarettes from his pack, he lit one and looked around. No one was there, no one moving at least. "Rude!" he started walking between the bodies, scouting for the slightest movement or sound. "Rude you fucking piece of shit! Where the fuck are you? If you left me here I'm gonna…" his words were stilled by a movement to his right. "Oh ok, playing games are ya? Good cuz I need some more action!" Reno started running to his left, on a narrow street, after the person he just saw. Longer legs did have their advantages so he caught up to him (yes it was a male but as sure as hell it wasn't Rude) in no time. "Oy buddy, did ya grow hair?" at the sound of his voice, the man stopped and so did Reno.

"Why are you here?" he was asked with a cold tone.

"Oy blonde punk, this is Shin'RA business here it is, what the fuck are you doing here? Wanna die or something?" Reno glared at the kid but received no answer. "Oy bone head!" he was pushed out of the way though by a strong hand, and in time too. Not because he was in mortal danger if he stood in front of the blonde, but a fight seemed to go on between blondie there and another man. He came out of nowhere, or Reno was too pissed to notice his approach. He didn't want to get caught in the sword exchange. Added that they seem eager to cut each other's throat.

"You lost" the taller man between the two pointed his sword at the blonde's neck.

"But…"

"I told you not to get civilians involved. You lost"

"But he…he followed me, I didn't…" blondie there was trying his best not to cry it seemed.

"Oy oy, the kid's right you know. I ran after him thinking that he was my partner. It was a mix-up" Reno looked at both of them measuring his chances. Blondie seemed pretty strong, but this other dude…he waved that sword around like it was a feather. The grace of his movements indicated that he was a pro at it and maybe it wasn't best to annoy him.

"Cloud, we're leaving" shiny green eyes turned from him to the blonde in a slow motion. He didn't make any move to go though.

"What? 'm so pretty you can't get your eyes off me?" Reno mocked at the ignorance he was treated with. Silver hair flew around the man now standing in front of him as the wind passed through it.

"No, but I was just wondering why would Shin'RA send a petty dog like you to do such a job. I saw the bodies, nothing special about them" the man's grin was even more sadistic than his. If Reno wasn't pissed for the insult he got, he would consider the silver haired dude an idol.

"Look here pretty!"

"Sephiroth"

"Don't care…oh…OH" he mentally slapped himself. Of course he knew about Sephiroth, he just didn't have the slightest idea how he looked like. Now he did though.

"So…what business did you have here pet?" Sephiroth's voice was stable and cold. Two words that described it perfectly.

"Look here yo, I don't care who the fuck you are, but ya can't go around insulting people that're doing 'eyr job ok?" Reno didn't back away when the tip of the sword almost touched his nose. Blondie, or Cloud as he was called, seemed alarmed though. He came forward and, with his own, lowered the sword that was threatening to slice Reno.

"You said we needed to go" blue eyes were piercing green, as they seem to have a will battle.

"I did" with one last glance, Sephiroth turned and started walking with Cloud at his side.

"Well that was a little more adrenaline than I needed" Reno let his back fall against a wall and gave a loud sigh. He lit another cigarette and looked at the clouds above him. Suddenly he started to laugh. "Oy…Rude!" he called between the fits of laughter that hit him. "Rude man!" still there was no answer. After a while he got up and started walking on the same path Cloud took with his superior. When he reached the main street and saw the stares the people gave him, he remembered about the blood on his clothes, and realized why he was laughing.

"I did change" he whispered and started walking again.

~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?!" Rufus' voice echoed around the room.

"I yelled and I yelled and I called and I called but he wouldn't answer yo. So yeah, I lost him" Reno kept looking at the ceiling, sprawled all over the chair.

"Reno, you do **not** lose a person!" Tseng's voice could be heard this time. Somehow, one couldn't go without the other…Tseng and Rufus that is.

"Yeah you do…you lose yourself too" he wouldn't look at them. The smoke rising from the lit cigarette in his mouth was far more interesting.

"Reno!" Rufus' hand was now massaging his temples. "You are to go back and look for Rude, you hear me?" the tone was fare more serious than Reno deserved. It wasn't like he did anything wrong now was it?

"Yeah, keep your pants on Boss, I'll look for him yo. He owes me a drink" with a heavy sigh he rose from his comfortable position and took his time heading for the door.

"Reno…" Tseng called him just before he exited the room. "He may be…"

"Neah, he's too tough to get beaten by those idiots"

"Was anyone else there except you and…?" Rufus joined in the interrogation but Reno was having none of it. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, barely noticeable.

"No, you worry too much" he closed the door, letting the words linger in the air, creating a web of thoughts and memories. He was a big boy, he knew when the situation got worse and he knew how to escape from it too. That is…they were thought how to do that at least. The thought of Rude being in trouble didn't even cross Reno's mind. Not until now. "Sheesh, fuck it!" he hissed as soon as he entered the narrow street. "RUDE!" and history repeated itself. Again he shouted but no answer came. "Rude you fucking twit where the fuck are you?"

"I guess Shin'RA doesn't train you Turks how to escape death does it?" a cold voice came behind him. He knew it and it sent chills down his back.

"If you know something pretty then I suggest you spill it" of course he knew that those words could get him killed and no questions were even necessary for his death, but still, if he wanted to kill him, Reno would be dead by now. A hand rested itself on his shoulder but didn't turn him around.

"You are an interesting specimen, you know that?" the warm breath came near his ear, almost making him shiver. But Reno only laughed.

"And here is the second one. People are gathering more guts everyday yo" he turned around to stare in Sephiroth's eyes. "So what is it? Why did you follow me?"

"Your partner got an ugly hit and he was dragged a couple of blocks away" those eyes never left his. They seem…interested in what they could find in him.

"That doesn't explain why you helped me. Are you so fond of the Turks?" a malicious grin extended on Reno's lips. Sarcasm, yes they all loved it.

"On the contrary. I hate them"

"Oy, I'm also a Turk so why help me?" Reno backed away a bit and lit a cigarette. So Rude had a bit of trouble. He'd find him…eventually. As Reno knew him, he would be up and drowning his sorrow in a bar or something.

"Hmm" his question was answered with a curve of Sephiroth's lips that had to be a smile. "You should go" the words were accompanied by a small cut on his cheek. Though he didn't have time to return the smile, he was sure pretty there saw it before he disappeared.

"Mako got to his head yo" he said to no one in particular and headed down the street towards the place indicated. His thoughts started gathering. Fragments and fragments started falling together as he remembered what happened during the day. Cloud seemed scared when Sephiroth pointed his sword at Reno, yet he interfered. And Rude got hit. Something in that sentence didn't make sense. Rude knew when to back out or when to call for help. Maybe he was outnumbered. That had to be it. The smile still lingered on his lips as he entered the first bar. He knew Rude, he was his partner after all.

"Oy buddy, got me scared there ya kno', don't go doin' shit like that yo" Reno took a seat next to Rude and ordered a beer. He didn't get an answer, thing which made him take a better look at his partner. Indeed, he took a rather nasty hit, proven by the dried blood on the back of his head. "You ok?"

"Fine" Rude finally spoke but didn't look at him. The eternal sun-glasses were placed next to him and his eyes drifted aimlessly.

"C'mon, let's get ya to the doctor at Shirn"RA base" Reno gulped his drink in one swing and then grabbed Rude by the hand. He didn't object, just let Reno carry him down the street. "Oy buddy, so ya got a hit, who cares? Don't be so down, happens. Even you aren't invincible" of course he didn't get an answer, but at least Rude put back his glasses. "See? That's the spirit yo"

"How can you be so cheery? Aren't you ever overwhelmed?" Rude surprised him by saying such a thing.

"Of course I am" the smile disappeared for a few seconds, and it failed to return, at least, not fully. "But smiling gets the enemies down yo, remember that"

"You're a weird"

"Oy oy, 'm not the one making his partner worry." Reno sounded offended. The rest of the way, they walked in silence. Rude will be ok, he was sure of it. And with this Rufus and Tseng will get off his back now, if he was lucky. "Yo pretty! See ya 'round" he shouted before he closed the door to the Shin'RA building. This time, both smiles returned to their places.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yay comments XD thanks for the reviews ^^ onto the next part, took me a while to get this one out .

~*~

"Damn, I just had to blow up my car!" Reno mumbled as he was walking down the street. It was cold, too damn cold for his taste. Not that the car would heat him up in any way, the damn heater was down. But just the idea. At least he could sit down. "Fuck this shit" he fumbled through his jacket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. With trembling hands he managed to lit one up and prop himself on one leg against a wall. " 's too cold to be legal" he huffed and took a drag, letting the smoke pile up in front of him.

"Cigarettes aren't meant to warm you up you know" beyond the smoke he heard a voice.

"About time man, I'm freezing my balls here" Reno wanted to sound pissed but his clattering teeth didn't allow him that pleasure.

"And maybe we'll all get lucky and they'll fall off. That way you wouldn't have the necessary **balls** to address The General in the manner you did" Zack came in front of him looking a bit upset.

"Yo man I had no idea who he was. I thought blondie was in trouble there" Reno looked back at him not really understanding his anger. He didn't do anything wrong….did he?

"Cloud is capable of looking out for himself, not that you know that, but you do know. Just…don't interfere" Zack pinned him with his glare and Reno suddenly felt like sinking in the concrete.

"I didn't want to…" he started but was cut off before he got to finish his idea.

"Look Reno" Zack sighed. "It's not that I want you to stay out, but…well I actually do. You don't know the consequences. You throw yourself in danger without thinking, but this is one thing I will not let you go through willingly. Not if I can stop it."

"Hold your pants up yo. What the hell are you talking about there? Is that what you called me here for? Freezing my ass off just to get scolded? Well hell of a day this was!" Reno dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. "Thanks for the warning. Next time I'll think twice before helping someone"

"Reno, I know you, you'll come looking for trouble, but at least hear my warning. This is something you can't handle" Zack made an attempt to grab his hand but stopped. Why was he even trying? He knew that Reno was a magnet for danger. No matter what he said, Reno would still be the same.

"This care of yours will get you killed one day Zack" Reno turned to face him with stern eyes. He couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips though. "Don't forget that you're still human yo. There's a limit in what you can take"

"It extended when I met you, that's for sure" Zack shot back the reply. The tension dimmed but the warning was still present in his eyes and Reno knew that. He just chose to ignore it.

"I always manage to get the best of you" he snorted and relaxed a little. "Guess what's going on at headquarters?"

"I was hoping you'd fill me up on that"

"Hojo's got the God complex again. He's scanning the area for test subjects. Rumor has it that he wants to use SOLIDERS. Take care of blondie there. He seemed the type"

"It's creepy" Zack suddenly said confusing Reno.

"What is?"

"Seeing you all serious like that. You're always a goof. Something's off with you" that earned him a grin. He was expecting it though.

"Oy mommy, go and warm the milk, baby's hungry" Reno said and stepped back to avoid the punch directed at his shoulder. "Seriously now man, you worry too much".

"Someone has to worry for your sorry ass. You don't care" Zack said and turned around.

"You make it sound like I plan on dying soon yo" another cigarette was lit and placed between the grinning lips.

"I wouldn't put it past you Reno. Keep me informed" Zack's hand was raised to his temples, letting two fingers touch the skin, and then lowered in a salute. "See ya 'round"

"You know the philosophic shit. We all die…" he yelled and then added in a whisper, " 'sides, I fail to see the difference between life and death"

~*~

"Where were you?" fingers were drummed on the table in front of him. His Boss was impatient but at the same time, he knew that Reno was a special case. He always was actually.

"Told ya, I went out to get a drink. No one said I was chained to this place yo" Reno shifted in his chair and looked around. At least the only persons in the room were him and Rufus so he could lie freely. Tseng, thank whoever was up there, had some things to do, so he wasn't glued to Rufus' side like he usually was.

"Reno!" ok so maybe he couldn't lie all the way, but still, he'd try to live up to his reputation as a pain in the back and a notorious liar.

"Yes Boss?" putting on one of his most confused looks he had, Reno looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't sweet eye your way out of this one" Rufus sat back down and looked at him without changing his expression. "You know that it doesn't work with me, so spill it out".

"_Oh that's it Reno, lie like you always do. Or maybe you want to get Zack in trouble by telling the truth?_" a voice entered his mind and made him jump off the chair, looking around.

"What happened?" Rufus asked though clearly he wasn't impressed. "Reno cut the act, it's not getting you out of this"

"_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Lie your way out_" the voice was getting louder and louder, threatening to cover all his thoughts. "Shut up…jeez!" Reno rose his hands to his ears trying to cover the sound, but found out that it wasn't doing him any good. It was like the voice was inside his mind. He stumbled towards the door, ignoring Rufus and trying not to have his head explode from the pain. Seemed that opening a door while in a sudden burst of pain took a lot of effort from his side.

"Reno!" he felt a hand on his shoulder and then drifted into numbness. It wasn't sleep, for he could clearly feel the terror building up inside him. He could feel the presence of someone around him though he couldn't see anything. But his Turk senses were never wrong, that was for sure.

"Good intuition. Bet it saved you some times before"

"Missed me so much that you brought me on this special date, pretty?" Reno shot at the man in front of him. "I'd appreciate it more if you brought me flowers next time and pick me up in a more normal way yo" to his surprise, the man laughed, not even a sign of anger crossing his face. It was weird how many shivers he could send while frowning and how many hearts he could subdue as he laughed.

"You know what I find so interesting about you?" Sephiroth came closer and lifted his sword to Reno's chin.

"Except my stunning look? What more could there be?" he wanted to step backwards, away from the sword's aim, but a hand grabbed his hair and held him still.

"Witty and a perfect pet. What more can you want from a dog?" Sephiroth's lips brushed by his ear as he spoke. "You could make a perfect toy"

"That sounds so damn kinky yo" Reno grinned. He knew he was crossing a line but he couldn't stand being played with. The sword took a different path and it now lingered near his abdomen. "Why the sudden interest in me General?" his mind signaled the dull pain when the sword pierced his suit and scratched his skin.

"So many people depend on you…it got me wondering what would they do without you? Or what would you do without all the attention given to you?" silver hair brushed his neck, getting tangled with his red locks. The hand pulled him closer, making him hiss as the sword dug in his body.

"Depending on me?" he managed to laugh, though it hurt. He curled his lips up and laughed, ignoring the pain. "Oy pretty, you have it so damn wrong" another laugh escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. He felt the disgusting taste of blood in his mouth and spit it out. "I'm the one that's depending on everyone".

"Reno!" a hand slapped his face and he opened his eyes. There was a small ache around his abdomen, but nothing worth paying attention to.

"What the Hell…Boss did you shoot me? Cuz I sure as hell feel like that" he grumbled and tried to get up. It was impossible though, since his legs refused to cooperate.

"You collapsed" it was the only answer he got. He felt a hand lifting his shirt and cold air hitting his skin.

"Oy oy, you don't rape a man that just fainted!" Reno tried to push Rufus away from him, but that only earned him a growl. Surprisingly, it was Tseng that gave it. "Didn't you have a rock to crawl under?"

"Surely, his near fatal experience hasn't clear him of his witty mouth. Since you have this much energy left I should give you another mission" that shut Reno up. All he needed now was to go out and fight someone. "Good".

"Do you remember anything?" Rufus asked looking at him a bit concerned.

"No, my head hurt and then you slapped me awake. End of story" he huffed.

"Reno…" Tseng's voice filled the room as he gave him the warning. Great, now they were both on his back. What did he do to deserve this?

"Look, Boss, I don't feel good and I sure as hell am not in the mood for your partner's questions ok? So please have the amount of pity to get me in my room" Reno said and looked at the door where Rude stood, eyeing him beneath those glasses of his. There was a sigh and then Tseng helped him up.

"You are far by dismissed from this"

"I know, but thanks for caring" Reno grinned and limped towards Rude. After the door was closed, silence fell around the two superiors.

"You seem slightly shocked" Tseng said as he made his way to the desk.

"You saw it right? The cut on his abdomen. I don't recall him having to fight anyone with a sword." Rufus said looking at his companion.

"I don't recall Reno ever giving us details on his missions, not even a report"

"But Rude, he always tells us if Reno goes too much out of hand. He could of told us if he was hurt" Rufus let his head fall in his arms and gave a long sigh. "This is too much for me, I need some time off"

"You've got me" Tseng's hands started massaging Rufus' shoulders, making him slowly relax.

"What would I do without you?"

"Shoot Reno, most probably" the remark was followed by a chuckle.

"That can still happen"

"He's the most loyal one, despite his mouth"

"He's more like a pet than a human…" Rufus said with a slow voice.

"Don't let him stray…" there was nothing more to say after that. Silence had its own advantages.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Wow….now I was gone for a long time…sorry for that, I had exams….fortunately I passed them all, aced them too and now I'm back to writing my demons out XD so here is what I managed to write in between exams, I know it's not much but more will come ^^:

~*~

"Oy be gentle man…I'm in pain here" Reno complained as he was roughly dropped on the bed. Rude didn't bother looking at him. Instead he took in his surroundings.

"You should try making this place livable" he looked at the empty beer bottles on the table and the clothing on the floor.

"Why? It always gets dirty again. Besides, no one ever complained" Reno started unbuttoning his shirt. He needed a shower.

"Because no one ever saw this stinky dump by day. I'm the only one who had that 'pleasure' " Rude looked back on the bed to find his partner missing. Then he heard the water running. He murmured a "Hopeless" and headed for the door, but not before taking the discarded clothes and lay them neatly on the bed. Looking at the cut in the shirt he remembered the conversation between his superiors. Reno usually got his ass in troublesome situations but he wasn't that dumb to nearly get himself killed….was he? Sighing he closed the door behind him and fished around for his keys. Now he even got the job of driving Reno home since he had the bright idea of blowing up his car. And he had the nerve to be happy about it too, that bastard. The string of his thoughts was cut as his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Yes sir" Rude answered now ignoring his protests and tried to concentrate on his Boss' voice. "I dropped Reno home, he's ok now…as ok as he can be I mean"

"Your patience has to be rewarded Rude" Rufus chuckled and then took a more serious tone. "But that's not what I called you for…"

"Another mission boss?" Rude rested his hand on the wheel and looked back at Reno's door. "I don't think he's up for one just yet"

"You can call it a mission. But it doesn't involve Reno"

"Oh…?" this was surprising. Usually the boss only sent the two of them, never on their own. "What do I need to do?"

"You just need to take care of him"

"What do you mean? Take care of who? Reno?" ok this was getting really off road. Reno **was** a jack and he **was** always looking for trouble but he **wasn't** stupid. "Look boss, I assure you he's not that…"

"No Rude, I know what you mean to say but it's not about that. It's not about the situations he gets himself in day by day. This is…if you can call it…once in a life situation. I don't want you to get in trouble too, just, keep an eye on him from time to time." Rufus ended in an almost whispered voice.

"May I know what kind on once in a life situation he got himself in?" he asked though he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"When I find out, I'll let you know" it was the end of the conversation. The dial tone came rushing in and Rude put the phone back in his pocket.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time Reno?" he murmured starting the car. As he drove away, Reno withdrew himself from the window.

"Oy oy Rude, always getting in trouble 'cuz of me. Sorry yo" he threw himself on the small sofa that throne the room, in the process pushing away a couple of beer bottles. It was getting crowded in there. He needed to clean up, but…he'd put it up for later like he always did. As he closed his eyes, there came a knock on the door. "Oh for fuck's sake yo" he scolded and got up, swaying towards the offending sound. "Listen man I'm not…" but he trailed off as he saw the blonde haired squirt standing on his door step. "Oh well…I guess I can put the lounging aside for a moment…or more" he stepped back a bit so that the kid could enter his so called house. "Miss me already?" the red head closed the door and then turned to his guest.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Reno" Cloud looked at him with cold eyes.

"Hey…did I…" he seemed to search through his memories for something.

"No, you didn't. I know it from Sephiroth" the kid said and cut off Reno before he managed to say what he intended, "…and no you should not feel honored about this" with another stern look, Cloud made his way towards the sofa ignoring the mess around it.

" So why the visit and how do ya know where I live?"

"I tracked you down, followed the smell, hard not to notice" the blondie looked around and wiggled his nose. "It reeks"

"No it doesn't…I just cleaned it up…some time ago…" Reno pushed away some more bottles.

"Years…years ago. And to think you went through a military school…" the boy sat down on a what was for him, rather clean spot and looked at the red head, no change in his look.

"Lookie here blondie. I didn't go through anything so I'm not the obsessed cleaning guy you soldiers are" Reno returned the look but he couldn't help a smile at the corner of his lips. "So…missed me so much you just had to come and see me yo?"

"No…I wanted to tell you to keep away from me and my superior"

"You mean Sephiroth? Look, I'm not coming for him; he's the one seeking me out…not my fault he popped in my head all of a sudden…"

"**Reno** listen to me for a second you twit. Sephiroth is a very powerful man and he…"

"Cloud…" the boy stopped at the sound of Reno's serious tone. "…I know what he's capable of doing, I saw and felt how powerful he is…now do you see me shivering?" for the first time, Reno actually looked serious enough for Cloud to believe him. "Now…move along home and practice your fighting or whatever and let me sleep. I had a tiring day"

"You're too relaxed about this…" Cloud got up and headed for the door. "Don't come to me if you have trouble"

"Is that an invitation cutie?" Reno leaned on the opened door in a tempting way. Cloud only turned his back and left without another word as Reno closed the door behind him. Bringing a hand to his abdomen he hissed in pain. "Can't I be alone for five minutes at least?" he said turning face to face with the other person that invaded his room.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Wah! So long since I updated this..I hope ya guys still want to read….:-s but I promise I'll update sooner now since I'm on vacation and I have more free time…gee…here's the AT LAST update from me…hope you still reading.

~*~

"No..not really" a hand reached for his chin and brought him closer to Sephiroth…because yes, he was the last person Reno needed to see today and as the laws of his life went, he had to show up sooner or later, just to prove that life hated Reno…that or the world really was too small.

"Heh…first blondie now you? I really feel loved yanno…if I may say, I think you two have the hots for me" Reno grinned and tried to pull away. The closeness wasn't really what he desired right now, not after he saw what that man can do to him.

"I can't have others circling my property, I might need to mark you so you know your place" Sephiroth rose the corner of his lips in a malicious smile.

"Oy as long as you don't piss on me…you seem the alpha male type" always the smart ass, he had to open his mouth it was in his genes. He really couldn't help it. But at least Sephiroth didn't pull his pants down and got ready for a shower. He just lay his hand on Reno's shoulder and pressed a bit. "What…" it hurt like hell…actually that was an understatement, hell was nothing compared to how this hurt. "FUCK!" Reno managed to yell and fell to his knees his left arm covering his right shoulder. He was panting. "I don't know what planet are you from yo….but this ain't how you prove your love to someone…" he managed to say and then looked at his new brand. A stylish S impaled by a sword now throne the place. "Now I can say I'm Superman…" his vision got blurry. Maybe it was from the pain but he really needed to lay down…only…for…a….while…

"You now need a leash so you can behave pup" Sephiroth kicked Reno out of the way as he made his way out of the so called house. "I thought I told you to leave him alone" he addressed no one in particular as he walked on the main road.

"I couldn't help it. I don't like it when you dedicate your time to others" Cloud appeared on his right and struggled to keep up to him.

"I thought you could lie better than that. Be sure to tell him next time that his life isn't his anymore. It now belongs to me" Sephiroth said in a cold tone.

"Why do you need him?"

"I can't conduct experiments on my soldiers now can I Cloud? How am I supposed to make you stronger if kill you trying?"

"So you want to use him as a lab rat?"

"It's the best way to put it…besides his attitude intrigued me, no one has that tongue around me. I may enjoy training him before I get to use him, if he survives the night…" he took a different path, letting Cloud contemplate on what he just said.

~*~

A punch, a kick and he managed to get himself near the bar. He needed something hard to wash away the pain and the sweat. "Whiskey drowned in vodka, I don't care how it tastes like just give it to me!" he demanded and managed to sit down at a table nearby. Damn this it hurt like shit! He spent half a night sweating and cursing and throwing things in the opposite wall but it didn't help him one bit. It felt like a medicine gone wrong…extremely wrong. He gulped his drink and ordered two more. "Fuck it Zack come in already!" he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to blow off some steam, he needed to wave his gun or to kill someone.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like crap" Zack finally arrived.

"I've seen better days" Reno drowned his second drink and was heading for the third. "Damn it, it tastes like shit in water and it doesn't help me at all"

"What's wrong?" Zack frowned. It was a rare sight seeing Reno **this** pissed and sweaty.

"I'll tell you what the fuck's wrong! Pretty there decided to mark me as his own!" Reno spat out and brought his hand to his shoulder.

"What do you mean mark you?"

"He ain't pissing on me, he fucking marked me. I look like fucking Superman now, only he got the wrong place yo" he shoved his shirt down his arm so that Zack could get a better look at his new tattoo. The skin was red and blistered but the S shined as if nothing was wrong. "It fucking hurts like shit. It fucking feels like my hand's coming apart from the inside…FUCK!" his fist hit the table and shattered the glasses there.

"What…how…" he honestly had no idea how to comfort Reno or what the heck to say. He had no clue why Sephiroth did that or why did it hurt like that either.

"Listen Zack…" Reno gasped, "I ain't in no story telling mood yo…so either ya do something about this or ima kill someone around here…ARGH" his EMR landed on the table. "I…ain't…kidding"

"Reno calm down, for fuck's sake. What's gotten into you?"

"I'll fucking tell ya what's in me! A fucking worm eating up the flesh around my arm cuz that's how it fucking feels like!" he shouted and hit the table again. But the moment he did that, Zack's face became sheet white.

"He can't…"

"Can't what? FUCK Zack I have no patience for your games!"

"Mako…he injected Mako into your body thus the pain and the aggressive behavior" Zack lowered his head. "So that was his plan…fuck!"

"I don't care….what his plan was…just make this fucking pain…" Reno never had the chance to finish his phrase since Zack hit him in the back of his head. He fell on the table, still sweating from the pain.

"Sorry mate…best way to calm you down till I get you home" Zack whispered and grabbed his cell phone. "Hey…sorry to call you this late in the night but I need some help here. Yeah…old Jack's bar…thanks man" he ended the conversation and put the phone back in his pocket. "What the hell is he trying to do to you?" he asked no one in particular as he took one last look at Reno's shoulder.

~*~


End file.
